


Gross

by Slim Shady (NoraPenblood)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gore, M/M, aka that time i wanted to write nicos nasty fucking kagune, puke, role reversal!, the usual, where nico is the mob boss and yamori is in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3713647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoraPenblood/pseuds/Slim%20Shady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico was the boss, Yamori was in it for the pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gross

“You really oughta learn to hold your tongue.” The words weren’t loud, but the threat was so pointed he might as well been holding a knife to Yamori’s throat. He didn’t need knives, though. He had all the strength he needed in his kagune. 

Yamori was an idiot. He was a big, hulking ghoul, but he was an absolute fool. He let his urges and his temper get the better of him and more often than not ended up in a position similar to this one. 

His chest heaved a little as Nico pressed one bony knee between his legs, his thin hands on the larger Ghoul’s shoulders, forcing him downward. Yamori slipped to his knees so easily - he’d done this a million times before. 

Nico loved it, though. He loved how the other ghoul would hang on his every command, would do as he said as long as it pleased him. Now he had a hand wrapped in Yamori’s hair, messing up the gelled spikes and digging his neatly manicured nails into his scalp. “Talking badly about me in front of my friends… Honestly?” He snorts. It’s so amusing. It’s so much fun to tear him down, to watch the massive, overzealous man bleed for him.

“M’sorry.” The response was slurred and quiet, and the gruffness of his voice betraying just how turned on he was by the whole situation. It made Nico laugh again, shoving his big head back into the wall. 

“You’re about to be.” 

His body didn’t even move as his kagune exploded from his back, massive and tangled and sharp at the tips. It was a mass of slippery red claws, dripping RC fluid and glinting slightly in the dim light of the base. After just a second of letting Yamori get an eyeful he jammed it into his chest, hearing the sweet sound of ribs snapping and cracking. 

The smell of blood was thick and coppery, making Nico inhale slowly, lips parted slightly. Now this, this was fun. This was beautiful. 

Yamori moaned, low and heavy, his chest heaving as the claws dug into his flesh, puncturing one of his lungs. Nico was so pleased with how sturdy the other ghoul was - he could do just about anything to him and it’d never kill him. 

Nico knelt down, kagune still embedded in Yamori’s chest cavity, blood spilling from his mouth, staining his lips and chin. Thin fingers came up, pressing into his mouth, playing in the blood. The motion started gentle but abruptly Nico was jamming three fingers down his throat, pressing down at the back of his tongue. 

Yamori gagged violently, retching in Nico’s ear, making the smaller ghoul laugh sweetly as he felt hot puke well up the back of his throat, spilling over his hand. Yamori hunched forward, choking on vomit and Nico’s slippery fingers, those tendrils still embedded in his chest, threading through his rib-cage. They hooked down and pushed out of his stomach, ripping him open and sending a fresh shower of blood onto the tiles. 

“Messy.” Nico cooed, pulling his hand out of his mouth and smearing it against his cheek, leaving puke dripping down his now paper-white skin. 

“Haha, you really are disgusting, Yamori.” He laughs at him again, looking into those hazy eyes before standing, withdrawing his kagune from Yamori’s fidgeting, pulsing body. 

“I’ll leave you here to think about talking back to me, okay?” He blew him a kiss before walking off.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! If you liked this, my blog is striderfvcker.tumblr.com
> 
> My SFW ao3 account is http://archiveofourown.org/users/striderfvcker/pseuds/striderfvcker


End file.
